Fluids that may be added to tires to repair leaks in tires are currently available. The present disclosure addresses the problem of providing these fluids at remote locations at a cost to the consumer, thereby alleviating the need for the consumer to store these fluids in a vehicle. The storage of these fluids can be difficult because the consumer is required to periodically exchange the fluids for other fluids that may be newer or fresher fluids. The present disclosure provides currency operated assemblies and methods for providing these fluids. The preparation of these assemblies and methods can be difficult for at least the reason that the fluids have a tendency to clog conduits that they may be in for extended periods of time. Embodiments of the present disclosure provide methods and assemblies that overcome these problems.